Breathless
by lizfairy17
Summary: Tragedy brings them together, but will love heal their scars? Set in modern times/alternate universe. Rated M for later chapters. (Sakura/Itachi)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at Fanfiction. Hope it's ok! -lizfairy17

X - X - X - X - X - X

Her breath was labored, and she looked down at her hands, not knowing what to expect next. The long wait on the edge of the exam table had left her feeling tired and numb, but when the doctor finally entered the small room, she felt a pang of anxiety and couldn't bring herself to look up.

"Sakura…ahem, the lab results are back."

She kept her eyes down, but her shoulders tensed as she lowered her head, waiting for the blow of bad news. For a moment, the only sound in the room was the soft whistle of her wheezing.

"I'm so sorry, but your lungs are collapsing. The alpha-1 antitrypsin deficiency has not responded to treatment, so we have placed your name on the waiting list for organ donation."

Sakura wasn't surprised, but the gravity of the news pressed against her with an unexpected rawness. She knew the odds were against her surviving this. Most people on the list waited over a year, and she was barely getting through the days.

"Sakura, I promise that we will do everything we can to accelerate the process for you. You're one of us, after all."

Sakura looked up into Tsunade's glistening eyes, and behind the tears she saw a fire of determination burning into her, willing her to hold onto hope.

"You can do this, Sakura." And somehow, she believed she could.

X - X - X - X - X - X

The casket was closed. Itachi was grateful because the last thing he needed was another horrific image seared into his memory. He had been the first on the scene of his younger brother's accident. The lavish Lexus LFA Nurburgring that his ridiculous parents had presented to Sasuke on his 16th birthday laid shattered and smoking on the highway as Itachi hauled his brother's limp body out of the wreckage. The rest had been a blur as emergency workers crowded around, pulling Sasuke from him and rushing away. But, if he allowed his mind to drift back to that unbearable night, he could see every piercing detail in terrible clarity.

X - X - X - X - X - X

Sakura knew where she was without opening her eyes, without remembering why she was there. The familiar beep of the monitors and distant conversations of medical staff were sounds that she had heard nearly every day since she began her training at Konoha Hospital. But, something was different… her groggy mind struggled to make sense of why she was laying down and feeling so heavy. "Ah." A thought broke through the fuzz. "The surgery." She attempted to open her eyes and despite bleary vision, she made out the forms of several people near her bedside.

"You were right; she's coming out of it."

"Check her saturation levels."

"Sakura, you're alright. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to tilt her head toward the nearby voices, but found she couldn't move.

"Sakura, don't try to move. You're on a ventilator in the ICU. Everything went well with the transplant. Just try to rest, ok?"

Sakura allowed her eyelids to close and her relief melted into peaceful sleep.

X - X - X - X - X - X

As much as he tried not to think about him, Itachi felt haunted by the loss of his little brother. Although Sasuke had changed from sweet kid who idolized his older brother into a sullen, self-centered teen, Itachi had never stopped loving him or trying to look out for him. Their parents were far too self-absorbed to pay much attention to either of them, so it had been left to Itachi to keep Sasuke out of trouble. But, with a flashy set of wheels and rebellious streak, Sasuke felt free to do whatever whenever he wanted. On that rainy night, Itachi had heard Sasuke grab his keys and sighed; it was going to be another night out following his little brother. When Sasuke peeled out of the driveway and sped off, it was nothing new. Itachi was skilled enough to keep up with his brother without being noticed, but there was nothing he could do to stop Sasuke's car from spinning out and crashing into the median wall when it hydroplaned at 90 mph.

Without Sasuke to worry about anymore, Itachi's days felt empty. His parents had left the country the morning after the funeral ostensibly to grieve at a beach resort. Itachi felt vaguely responsible for Sasuke's death, but he knew there was nothing he could have done. He had fought with Sasuke for so long- confiscating his drugs, hiding his keys, scolding and warning him over and over. It seemed that Sasuke had been on a collision course that always would have ended this way. But it was such a waste.

When Itachi thought about that shaggy black-haired seven-year-old kid with his bright eyes and mischievous nature, he gritted his teeth with agony. That kid deserved a different ending than this. Itachi couldn't bear another minute alone with his thoughts. He got up, showered and got out of the house for the first time in days. He had some questions that needed answers.

Tsunade had just decided to knock-off early for the day, when a young man stepped into her office doorway. She recognized him as an Uchiha right away; even from a distance, those dark features were unmistakable. He slowed as he approached her desk, realizing that he was being scrutinized.

"Oh, Itachi. Is that right?" Tsunade asked. She was already puzzling out why he was there.

"Yes" he answered, "I believe we met the night my brother, Sasuke…" he trailed off, not wanting to think back on it. Tsunade had been the one to break the news to his parents.

"Of course. How have you been? Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked kindly.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if his –um- organ donations had been successful. I'm not sure if you can tell me, but I am interested to find out, if possible."

Outwardly, Itachi appeared at ease, but inside he felt intense anxiety at being back at the hospital where Sasuke had been declared deceased. But, in spite of his discomfort, something inside him needed to know the answer. He felt that maybe if Sasuke had been able to do something for someone else, even through death, then his life would have some meaning after all.

Tsunade looked at him sadly before answering, "Unfortunately, your brother's internal injuries were extremely severe. So, we were only able to use one organ for transplant. His lungs were successfully transplanted into a patient here a week ago."

"Oh" Itachi said, disappointed by the sense that Sasuke's death hadn't mattered more.

"But," Tsunade continued, "The patient who received the lungs was saved because of the transplant. She's a doctor here who had a hereditary lung disease that resisted all treatments. Her case was so critical that she could have died anytime. All the hospital staff members, including myself, are very grateful to Sasuke and to your family for saving the life of our colleague and friend. Thank you, Itachi!"

Itachi was shocked and elated to hear such sincere gratitude regarding his brother's death. He felt a longing to know more- to somehow learn how Sasuke's life would go on, in a way. He smiled at Tsunade shyly.

"Thank you for telling me. It means…it means a lot to me."

Tsunade smiled back. "It means a lot to me too."

Itachi felt he had to ask, "Can I see her? The doctor that Sasuke helped? Would I be allowed to?" The words came out in a tumble.

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. "Well, she will be moving from ICU into a private room in the Transplant Unit tomorrow. Visitors aren't permitted in the rooms, but if you stop by, I can point her out to you through the window."

"Thank you," Itachi said with a sign of relief. "I will see you tomorrow then." As he headed down the long corridor, he felt a lightness and joy that he had forgotten existed. "It meant something!" he thought to himself over and over.

X - X - X - X - X - X


	2. Chapter 2

X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X

Sakura shifted to the side of her hospital bed, allowing her bare toes to skim across the surface of the cold floor. The dull ache in her chest sharpened as she tried to straighten her posture.

"Alright, Sakura. I need you to breathe into this spirometer slowly and deeply for a full minute," said Shizune.

While Sakura did her best to comply, Shizune loosened the ill-fitting mint-green gown from her shoulders and listened to the ragged breaths through her stethoscope.

"Sorry it's cold," Shizune murmured, as she applied the instrument to Sakura's back in several places.

Sakura's pain level was increasing with every deep breath and the seconds seemed to stretch out far beyond one minute.

"Ok, Sakura. Time for part two," said Shizune sympathetically as she removed the spirometer from Sakura's hands.

Sakura was very familiar with giving these exams to her own patients, but she was still not prepared for the searing pain she felt as she forced herself to cough several times. The stitches at her incision site strained, and she gripped her arms to her chest involuntarily.

Shizune listened carefully, and then placed a hand on her friend's delicate shoulder.

"Alright, that's good enough for now. You just rest," she said, giving Sakura an understanding smile.

Sakura wearily accepted Shizune's help back under the covers, and closed her eyes. She pressed the button on her pain pump a couple of times with the hope that the drugs and sleep would lessen her discomfort. Her thoughts swirled for a moment, "What if this doesn't work?"

Even after the success of the transplant, she knew her body could reject the organ. Tsunade had her on high doses of immunosuppressive medications to lower the risk of rejection, even though the side effects were damaging. With a feeling of despair, Sakura thought about her life. She had struggled so hard to make something of herself, in spite of her illness. She wanted to feel like she would be worthy of her parents, who had passed away when she was only 14. She would always be eternally grateful to Tsunade and her other colleagues at the hospital who had taken her under their collective wing and made her feel like she had a family, of sorts, again. But, no one had really known the isolation she felt each night when she went home to an empty house, when she couldn't catch her breath, when treatment after treatment failed as her condition worsened, when she faced the thought of dying.

"What was it all for?" she wondered as she drifted off.

X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X

Itachi stood transfixed as he watched the patient through the glass. He couldn't see her face as her back was turned towards him, but he watched the rise and fall of her exposed shoulders as if in a trance.

He could tell she was in pain when her arms flew protectively to her chest when she began to cough. Itachi felt an ache in his own chest and a lump rise in his throat as her fragile form shuddered and then sank back into the bed.

"She is so beautiful," he thought. He hadn't expected that. He didn't think beauty could exist inside a hospital- this place of suffering and death. She felt miraculous to him, like a flower blossoming up through a crack in a dirty sidewalk. "And her hair!" The soft rose tresses that swept around her neck were so unusual. He wondered how it would feel to touch them.

"Itachi?" Tsunade's voice broke through his reverie. "I think we should head out now," she said with a small grin.

"Yes, of course," he replied, still a little lost in his thoughts.

As they made their way back toward the elevators, Itachi thought to ask, "Will she be ok? It seemed as if she was having some difficulty."

Tsunade appraised him for a moment, wondering just how honest she should be. She was a bit surprised at his interest, but she decided that he could handle it. After all, he had been the one who stood strong when his parents fell apart at the news of Sasuke's death.

"Well, to be honest, we can't be sure. The success of these procedures depends on many different factors. Sakura, um Dr. Haruno that is, has her youth going for her, and thankfully your brother's lungs were in good condition. The odds are good too, at least in the short-term. Around 80% of lung transplant recipients make it through the first year. But, in Dr. Haruno's case…" She left the words hanging in the air, unsure if it would be right to share any more.

Itachi waited, hoping that Tsunade would continue. He read the uncertainty in her eyes and wanted to reassure her. He spoke quietly, "I hope you can think of me as an ally in Dr. Haruno's recovery. It's important to me that she makes it, for Sasuke's sake. I want to be of help in any way I can."

Tsunade nodded and gave him half a smile. "It's just that Dr. Haruno has no real family and she has had such a difficult time with her health over the last few years. Of course we here at the hospital love her and will do everything possible for her medically, but sometimes I worry that she has lost the will to survive. She has been through so much."

"Ah." Itachi said almost to himself. "I understand then. Do you think it would be all right for me to introduce myself to her sometime? Maybe I can encourage her or help her. I can visit any day."

Tsunade thought for a moment before giving her reply. "I think it would be best if you didn't reveal the true reason for your interest in her case. It could make her feel uncomfortable or guilty, knowing that you want her to make it for your brother. It would be nice for her to have a friend though. Someone to cheer her up, you know? Itachi, would you be willing to join the hospital's Volunteer Service Corps? That way, you can visit Sakura easily without raising her suspicions."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the thought. He was picturing himself wearing the typical red and white candy-striper uniform. "Um…" he replied uneasily, "Do I have to wear that?" inclining his head toward one of the volunteers who was pushing a cart full of books.

Tsunade's peals of laughter echoed through the hallway at the thought of nearly 6 foot tall Itachi wearing the ruffled apron. She gave Itachi a genuine grin and said, "Nah, I think we can find something better suited for you. When can you come by again?"

Itachi thought about the empty house he would be returning to and quickly said, "Tomorrow."

X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X


	3. Chapter 3

X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X

Itachi wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived at Konoha Hospital the next morning. On his walk over, he realized that this would be his first day ever "at work." As trust fund kids, Itachi and Sasuke knew they would never have to hold down real jobs to support themselves. The Uchiha money was generations old, and Itachi's parents had certainly never broken a sweat to earn anything in their entire lives. It was small wonder that Sasuke had followed in their spoiled footsteps.

His train of thought was broken by a loud, "Hiya! You must be Itachi!" Startled, he looked down to see a preppy-looking blonde with a bumped up ponytail, holding a clipboard and smiling right at him.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, director of the hospital's Volunteer Service Corps!," she continued rapidly. "We don't get too many guys volunteering around here, unfortunately, but Tsunade told me all about how much you wanted to help in the Transplant Unit. That's great! Sometimes volunteers get squeamish, but it sounds like Tsunade thinks you can handle it. Well, c'mon and follow me!"

It took Itachi a moment to process everything she said before realizing that he needed to be following her. "This day is intense already!" he thought. He caught up to Ino quickly enough that she never noticed that he hadn't been right behind her. She had been talking the entire way, so when she turned around suddenly to ask him, "Don't you think so?," Itachi wasn't sure how to answer, since he had missed most of the one-sided conversation.

He slowly replied, "What?"

"Guys!" Ino huffed to herself, rolling her eyes. "Try to keep up! Anyway, like I was saying, it's nice that you'll get your own dressing room since you're the only guy volunteer here at the moment. I've already hung up your uniform for you inside, and don't forget to thoroughly wash your arms and hands before entering any wing or room in the hospital. Ok, so I'll meet you on the 8th floor in 10 minutes, ok? Just stay by the elevators and I'll find you. Ok?"

"Ok!" Itachi said quickly, wanting to make up for his previous mistake.

He headed into the dressing room and was relieved to see his uniform consisted of a very large black t-shirt with the word "Volunteer" written across the front in white. There was also a small gold badge with his named engraved on it. He pinned it on and headed out the door only to nearly fall over Ino.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you that you're going to have to pull your hair back. It's not like we're conservative or anything, but it's more hygienic for the patients if we keep our hair tied up. Here, I brought you a scrunchie."

He looked down quizzically at the hair tie, which was teal with black polka dots, before accepting it.

"Sorry," Ino continued, "but it was this or a yellow hairbow."

Itachi quickly pulled his hair into a low ponytail that trailed down his back.

"Ok, that's better," Ino smiled sweetly. "Let's head upstairs together and I'll brief you about some of our basic policies. First of all…"

She continued talking and walking briskly and Itachi managed to keep up this time. "What a day," he thought again as the elevator pulled them up.

X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X

"Oh God! I'm freezing," Sakura thought as she shivered uncontrollably. Mentally she knew that chills were a typical side-effect of the immunosuppressants she was taking, but that knowledge did little to help her cope with the icy sensations. Somehow, her shaking arm managed to reach up for the nurse call button and hit it a few times before being buried back under the blankets.

It didn't take long for Ino to burst into the room in her typical hyper-attentive manner. "Sakura, what's wrong?" she questioned while she took visual inventory of her condition. "You're shaking like a leaf! You've got the chills. Ok, there was a code blue up the hall, so it might take a few minutes for your nurse to respond. It's lucky we saw your light flashing! Ok, Itachi, we need to get her into a warm bath!"

His eyes widened visibly, but Ino dismissed his embarrassment saying, "C'mon buddy, go get the bath started! We're all adults here, ok, and Sakura needs to warm up! Let's go!"

Itachi quickly complied and prepared the bath while Ino helped Sakura up. Itachi hurried to help Ino with Sakura, just as the shivering patient nearly collapsed to the floor. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed one behind her knees, lifting her up easily. He felt her hot forehead pressing against his chest as she went limp in his arms. "Ino," he said worriedly, "I think she has a fever."

"She probably does. Her immunity is really low right now because of the drugs in her system. C'mon now, bring her over here by the tub and hold her up for a minute while I get this gown off her. I don't think she can stand up by herself."

Itachi nodded and supported Sakura's light form as Ino undressed her. He looked away, but the bathroom mirror betrayed his noble intentions by reflecting her naked beauty completely. Even the gruesome black stitches that tracked across her chest and under her breasts could not detract from her fragile loveliness. His breath hitched, his heart stopped for a fraction of a second as this image etched into his mind forever. But Ino's voice broke through impatiently, "Itachi, she's ready! Get her in the tub, but don't submerge her stitches!"

He lifted her up and carefully knelt down, easing her trembling body into the warm water. Ino sent him to find a nurse and by the time they returned, Sakura was no longer shaking. The medical team took over, allowing Ino and Itachi to withdraw into the hallway.

"You did good, Itachi!" Ino grinned at him broadly. He smiled shyly and looked down. "Is she feeling better?" he asked. "Yes, thankfully, because we were able to act so quickly! I'm so glad to have you on the team! Well, let's keep going, huh?"

Ino chattered on, but Itachi's thoughts were whirling. He could have never have expected this on a first day! Although he felt anxious knowing how weak Sakura was, he also sensed that a bond had been formed between them somehow. He hadn't felt connected to anyone in so long that the warm feeling radiated through him and stayed there all through the night.

X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X

Sakura drifted in and out of sleep. She was warm now and her pain meds were working. She dreamed of a man with dark eyes and black hair cradling her in his arms as they flew across the moonlit sky, far away from everything. She could hear his rhythmic heartbeat and felt safe for the first time in forever.

X – X – X - X – X – X - X – X – X - X


	4. Chapter 4

After taking Itachi on her rounds again the next morning, Ino felt assured that he could be depended upon to visit patients, while following all the hospital protocols. She wished him a good afternoon, and sped away to oversee another project.

Itachi wasted no time in heading directly to Sakura's room. He had thought about her almost constantly since his abrupt encounter with her yesterday. But eager as he was to see her again, he slowed down as he neared her doorway. Doubts and insecurities rose up, making him feel foolish for wanting to be near her. "There's no way she remembers me from yesterday," he thought gloomily. He glanced through her window and saw that she was awake, propped up on some pillows. Although the doubts continued to plague him, the sight of her blew life back into the embers of his hope. He had to know for sure if the connection he felt was real or imagined. With that, he opened the door with a light smile.

"Hello, Dr. Haruno," he said as he made his way to the sink and properly washed his arms and hands according to Ino's strict standards. After drying off, he stepped closer to her bedside.

"I'm Itachi, newest member of the hospital's volunteer corps."

Sakura's mouth hung open slightly with surprise. The literal man of her dreams had just walked into her room and was now talking to her. She had heard of lucid dreams before, but this was next level. He was tall and strikingly handsome, even though his lanky frame was mostly hidden by a baggy t-shirt. Those gorgeous almond eyes with their sparkly onyx centers and the loose strands of silky black hair that framed his face were making her melt. "The drugs are really working today!" she thought happily. In the spirit of making the most of a dream come true, Sakura decided to play along. She took a slow breath and said,

"Um, hello! Itachi, right? I'm Sakura."

She gave him a smile that shined through her eyes. The effect his presence was having on her made her feel a little tipsy, adding to her perception that she was in a dream. She motioned for him to come sit on her bed, which he did, all the while wondering how things could be going so right for him. Sakura winked at him and smiling said,

"Oh I know who you are."

"Really?" Itachi asked, surprised at her flirty demeanor, but enjoying it immensely.

"Of course I do! You took me flying last night and held me so close. I remember your face. It's good to see you again," she finished a little shyly.

Itachi was a bit thrown by her fanciful version of their previous encounter, but decided to go with it. "It's good to see you again too, Sakura."

She melted a little more as he said her name, the low sound of his voice caressing her ear with every syllable.

"Are you feeling better today?" he continued.

"I am now, but my chest still hurts," she whined a little. She wanted to be cradled back in his arms again, to feel the safety of his embrace around her.

"Hn," Itachi grumbled thoughtfully. "Well we can't have that." He looked around the room for some way to relieve her pain. He noticed a hairbrush on the table beside her bed and asked her coaxingly, "If I brush your hair, would it make you feel better?"

Ooh, Sakura liked this idea. "Yes please," she answered cheerfully.

Itachi stood up and angled himself behind her. She tried to sit up, but it clearly hurt her chest to do so. He gently pulled her shoulders back down into the pillows and said, "Just close your eyes and relax."

Itachi laid a tentative hand on her temple and slowly dragged his long fingers through her soft, petal-pink locks. He shuddered internally with pleasure at the light, velvety sensation. Her hair was softer than he had imagined and glinted under the sunbeams.

Sakura was busy imagining herself pooling into the floor with agonizing delight. His touch sent shivers of magic up and down her spine. She never wanted this dream to end.

He carefully pulled the brush through her hair, and unthinkingly began to stroke her ears and neck. Sakura inadvertently moaned quietly as his fingers brushed a particularly delicious spot on her neck, and he very nearly lost his mind. Now that he was more aware of the effect he was having on her, Itachi allowed his mind to wander on what he could do next to please her. Unfortunately for both of them, the door swung open as Tsunade and other members of Sakura's medical team swept into the room.

Itachi froze for a moment, with the hairbrush deep in Sakura's tresses, staring at the newcomers. Sakura eyes snapped open with the sudden realization that this was NOT a dream. With wide eyes, she turned to look up at Itachi and her face blushed cherry-red. Tsunade, as ever, quickly assessed the situation before her, and gracefully introduced Itachi to the team as if nothing was out of order. Itachi bowed and said, "It's very nice to meet you all." Turning toward Sakura he said, "I'll see you tomorrow," and he left the room as professionally as possible.

Sakura did her best to cover the roller-coaster of thoughts and emotions she was experiencing throughout the exam. She was at the same time enchanted by the intimate encounter and humiliated by her forward behavior. "What in the world was I thinking?" she wondered. As the rest of the staff filed out, Tsunade hung behind to tease Sakura a bit.

"So, how do you like our new recruit? You know I picked him out especially for you!"

Sakura's face burned with embarrassment, and she hid her face in the sheets, until Tsunade's giggling faded down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi spent his evening thinking about Sakura, and for the first time didn't mind the emptiness of his house. Image after image of her played through his mind: her blush when she looked up at him, her flirty wink, and her naked frame… It was all too much! He decided that he had to distract himself somehow, so he set about cleaning and straightening the rooms of the large Uchiha home. But, when he got to Sasuke's room, his cleaning frenzy stopped, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "Sasuke, why did you have to go?" he whispered, staring at the closed door. Itachi felt weak and for the first time, the tears welled up and overflowed his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and slid down the hallway wall, crouched on the floor. "Why?" was the question that throbbed in his head over and over. His mind searched and found the only possible answer…

"Sakura."

X – X - X – X - X – X - X – X – X

The next morning, Itachi appeared at Konoha hospital again ready for work, but today he felt more serious somehow. It was one thing to be attracted to someone, but it was another to make sure they survived. His stake in Sakura's continued existence was his highest priority. So when he approached Tsunade's office, he was determined to find out what he could do for Sakura beyond lifting her spirits.

Tsunade glanced up from her charts just in time to see Itachi peak around her doorway. She smiled and waved him over, "Come on in."

Itachi seemed relieved at the invitation and walked in quickly. "Good morning, Doctor. Thanks for letting me stop by."

"No problem. It seems that you and Sakura have hit it off already," she responded with a glint of fun in her eyes.

"I…well, I'm not sure," he answered shyly. But he continued, "I am really worried about her, though. She is clearly in pain, and I wish there was more I could do to help her. Can you tell me more about her condition?"

Tsunade was touched by his genuine concern. "So what do you want to know?" she asked quietly.

An hour later, Itachi had a much clearer picture on Sakura's condition and prognosis. He was surprised to learn that her body could reject the transplanted lungs even after passing the six-month mark, and that she would need continued monitoring for signs of rejection for years. Apparently, the lung transplant would also increase her risk of developing cancer. It was also troubling to learn that after Sakura was released from the hospital, she would not be able to return to work for 3-6 months until her stamina could increase. Tsunade was especially worried how Sakura would cope emotionally with being away from her friends and co-workers for so long. Itachi decided that if Sakura would allow it, he would become her supporter through every phase of her recovery. He felt that her survival would not only bring meaning to Sasuke's life, but purpose to his own.

X – X - X – X - X – X - X – X – X

Exhausted and frustrated is how both Sakura and Shizune felt when Itachi walked into the hospital room. After a long session of pulmonary therapy earlier that morning, Sakura felt drained. Her chest ached and her new lungs burned with strain after the forced deep breathing. Shizune, although sympathetic, felt responsible for Sakura's wellbeing and had spent 10 full minutes trying to convince her patient to begin her physical therapy exercises.

At the sight of Itachi, Shizune brightened and Sakura shrank down into the covers.

"Itachi! Perfect timing!" Shizune declared. "Sakura is having trouble cooperating today with her physical therapy. Do you think you could convince her to take a short walk with you down the hallway?" She smiled up at him pleasantly, as if it would be the easiest thing in the world.

Itachi looked past Shizune at the top of Sakura's head, as the rest of her face was hiding beneath the sheets. "Um, sure. Leave it to me," he answered quietly.

Shizune grinned at him and made her way out of the room.

Itachi walked over to the bed and sat right down, just as he had done the day before. "Sakura…Sa-ku-ra," he said in a singsong fashion. "Do you still remember me?"

Sakura stayed hidden beneath the sheets. She hoped that he would go away if she didn't respond. Yesterday had been SO embarrassing!

"Sa-ku-ra…I know you're in there," Itachi teased gently. He could make out her foot under the blankets and softly pinched her toes one by one.

Sakura squeaked in surprise as he lightly tickled the bottom of her foot. Her head popped out of the sheets, her eyes crinkled up in suppressed laughter. "Aaah! Quit it!" She kicked at him under the sheets. "You're not supposed to make me laugh," she said grumpily. "It hurts my chest."

"Sorry," Itachi replied scooting closer, "But I didn't know how to get you up."

"Well, I'm up now," Sakura grumbled with a pout. "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Itachi, the new volunteer, remember? Maybe it would refresh your memory if I brushed your hair a little," he added a bit wickedly.

Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks burned noticeably. "No, thank you," she retorted and crossed her arms.

"Alright then," Itachi inched a little farther up the bed. Sakura felt lightheaded as those dark eyes gazed in hers. "How about some exercise?"

At that, Sakura's mind reeled with thoughts of sexy exercises that Itachi could help her with on the bed. But her racing thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of his hand on hers, and suddenly reality was much more exciting than fantasy. A flash of heat enveloped her body at his touch and she looked into his eyes with renewed interest.

He gently pulled back her blankets, shifted her into a sitting position and bent down to place her slippers onto her feet. He helped he stand and positioned his strong arm around her waist for support. Together, they made their way up and down the hallway slowly. When Itachi finally helped Sakura back into her bed, she felt energized rather than empty. She watched him as he busied himself straightening her blankets and pouring her water.

"Who is this guy?" she wondered appreciatively to herself. "And how did I get so lucky?"

Itachi, feeling her gaze on him, looked into her beautiful jade eyes and smiled bashfully. In that moment, he knew he would do anything for her.

"Want me to brush your hair?" he asked softly.

"Yes, please," she answered meekly with a twinkle in her eyes.

X – X - X – X - X – X - X – X – X


	6. Chapter 6

The voicemail message on Itachi's phone was short, but he listened to it twice just to make sure he had heard it correctly. Apparently, his parents just wanted to inform him that they were too heart-broken to ever return to the family home and were putting it up for sale. Professional movers had been hired to pack up the housewares and place them in storage. The Uchihas advised their remaining son to find a new place to live within the week.

As if his world hadn't crashed down enough in the past month, Itachi felt a wave of despair crash over him at this news. He still hadn't been able to enter Sasuke's room, but at times, it had been comforting for him to sit in the familiar spaces of the only home he had ever lived in. It was the setting of most of the good memories he had of Sasuke, and now he would have to leave it all behind.

Itachi felt the urge to escape and walked briskly out into the night air. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled above him in a comforting sort of way, as if to help him see that the universe held infinite possibilities for him. Itachi allowed himself to grieve for the life he had lost as he walked up the empty streets of his neighborhood and into the city. "Nothing stays the same," he thought as he reached the top of a hillside and looked at the view below him. He sat on the curb for a long while and thought of the past, present and future.

X – X - X – X - X – X - X – X – X

It was with newfound determination that Itachi entered Sakura's room the next morning. In the midst of his crisis the night before, he had come up with a plan.

Over the past few weeks, Itachi had visited Sakura daily and helped her complete her physical therapy exercises as well as brighten her days with little surprises- a bouquet of columbines (after a consultation with Tsunade on hypoallergenic flowers), a cute panda plushy, ice cream treats, and adventure books. He tried to spend as much time as possible with Sakura in order to better understand her treatment and medications.

Sakura was grateful to have him with her. She thought of him as a guardian angel, because his presence affected her like no other. The hospital staff was thankful for Itachi too, as he was able to persuade Sakura to cooperate with her therapy and take her medications when no one else could. And as a result, Sakura was getting stronger. She was able to walk for 30 minutes now. Her respiration levels were good, her blood work results were encouraging, and she was showing no signs of organ rejection. Tsunade was thrilled at her progress and was making preparations to release her from hospital care in the near future.

So, Sakura looked happy as Itachi turned the corner into her room until she noticed the furrows in his forehead and the set line of his lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

His face softened as her looked down at her concerned expression. "It's nothing, Petals," he answered with a wink trying to lighten the mood. "Are you happy to see me?"

"Of course, but you've got me worried. Itachi, what is it?"

He held out his hand and she interlaced her fingers with his.

"I want to ask you something. Did Tsunade tell you that she is going to send you home next week?"

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous about going, to be honest."

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about. Sa-ku-ra, you have become my reason for waking up each day. I need to be with you, even after you leave this place. So, what I want to know is, will you let me?"

Sakura could hardly breathe; her heart was overflowing. This man, this angel who had seemingly sprung from her dreams needed her and wanted to stay with her!

"Itachi," her voice broke and she reached for him. He cradled her in his arms and held her close. He stroked her hair as her tears cascaded down his neck.

"Now, now, Petals," he hushed. "There's no need to cry,"

even though a few tears of joy fell from his eyes too.

X – X - X – X - X – X - X – X – X

Once Itachi had filled Tsunade in on his plan, he got the keys to Sakura's apartment and got to work. He only had a few days to renovate the space. In fact, he found it necessary to purchase the apartments above and below Sakura's place in order to make room for all his improvements.

While he still managed to make time to visit Sakura each day, she felt a sense of uncertainty because his stops were increasingly short. By the 3rd day, her uncertainty had grown into frustration and by the 6th day, her frustration had developed into full-blown fury.

"Why does he even bother to come, if he's not going to stay more than 5 minutes?" she fumed to herself. "Reason for waking up, my ass!" She got through her pulmonary and physical therapy on her own that day, and wondered if she would have to continue on alone.


	7. Chapter 7

X – X - X – X - X – X - X – X – X

The next morning, Sakura awoke to a room filled with all her colleagues and friends who wanted to wish her well as she recovered from home. Today, she would be officially released from Konoha Hospital. While she was deeply touched by all the love her co-workers showed her, she kept scanning the room for Itachi. When it became clear to her that he was not in the crowd, her smile faltered for a brief second. Tsunade, picking up on Sakura's disappointment, sat down and whispered in her ear, "Don't give up yet, honey. All good things to those who wait." And with a flash of a smile, Tsunade swept out of the room. The rest of Sakura's well-wishers filed out soon after, except for Ino, who had volunteered to get her ready for her departure.

"Ok Sakura," she ordered, "Let's get you on your feet and into the bathroom." Even though Sakura could get around on her own now, Ino pulled her up and guided her carefully around the room. After a thorough cleaning in the shower, Ino helped Sakura dress in a pair of soft leggings, short black pleated skirt, and ivory knit sweater. Ino even persuaded her apply a little make-up to enhance her pale complexion.

"Why are you fussing so much?" she asked, as Ino slipped a pair of heeled boots on to Sakura's dainty feet.

"Would it kill you to look hot for a change?" Ino sniped back. "Now, you're finally presentable. You ready to go?"

Sakura looked around the hospital room, and she knew that she was ready, Itachi or not, to get on with the rest of her life.

"Yep," she replied and sat down for the mandatory wheelchair ride out. Ino efficiently pushed her patient through the corridors, down the elevator and past the lobby and onto the sidewalk.

Sakura was not prepared for the sight that awaited her.

There Itachi stood, in a dark suit that hung perfectly from his muscular frame, next to a classic black limo. He held a sign, which read "Dr. Sakura Haruno" surrounded with pink hearts.

He and Ino helped Sakura into the backseat, and Ino whispered, "Have fun!" as she hugged her good-bye.

"What is all this?" Sakura asked sunnily as Itachi slid across the leather seat next to her. The limo was filled with baskets of Sakura's favorite fruits and sweets.

"Just a few welcome home treats for you," Itachi replied.

"Now, let me get a look at you." Itachi pulled her up onto his lap and gave her a long once-over. "You look amazing," he murmured as he nuzzled against her ear. His hands wrapped around her waist and shoulders as he pulled her in for a heated kiss. The feel of his passionate lips on hers spilled heat throughout her body. She clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him even closer, raking her fingers through his silky hair. Itachi, lost in the moment, was working his long fingers slowly up past her knees and under her skirt when the limo stopped abruptly, nearly throwing the pair into the floor. The driver opened the back door to find Sakura and Itachi struggling to untangle themselves from each other as she giggled and he looked ruefully to the side. Itachi soon regained his composure and eased Sakura out onto the sidewalk.

Looking up at her building, Sakura felt a little of her mirth subside. Her apartment, while practical and located close to the hospital, had never been especially comforting to her. In fact, she tried to spend as little time in it as possible: just a place to eat and sleep. It served as a reminder that she was alone in the world. Now, even with Itachi by her side, Sakura wasn't sure she could handle the flood of sad memories that were sure to be waiting for her inside.

Just then, Itachi reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked up into his warm onyx eyes and smiled back, hoping that his presence would be enough to protect her. Sakura hit the elevator code, and they rode hand in hand in expectant silence.

Nothing outside of the door gave away the massive changes that Sakura's apartment had undergone in the last 6 days. So when Sakura turned the knob and stepped inside, she fell back into Itachi, stunned and breathless.

All the carpets had been removed and replaced with light yellow hardwoods that gleamed under the light from the airy picture windows that had just been installed. All new hypoallergenic furnishings had been moved in, and Sakura reveled in the beauty of the clean modern space. Once she had recovered enough to stand on her own, Itachi led her to a private elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened onto deck surrounding an aqua blue pool, and behind that stood a special sauna and steam room specifically engineered to lower blood pressure in transplant patients. Additionally, Itachi had installed a hyperbaric chamber for Sakura to receive oxygen therapy at home.

"I want to keep you well," Itachi explained simply.

Sakura eyes shone with tears as she took in all the thoughtfulness and care that Itachi had put into the renovation.

"It's so wonderful! I can't believe you did all this!" she mused aloud.

"Oh, the tour's not over yet," Itachi grinned and pulled her back toward the elevator.

"What?" Sakura asked confusedly. How could there be more? she wondered.

The elevator rose and opened onto the most beautiful room Sakura had ever seen. Two walls were entirely made of glass, and one view looked out onto a tree-covered ridge while the other showed the outline of the city. In the center of the room stood an elegant, shell-white bed covered in grey and periwinkle blue comforters and pillows.

Itachi leaned forward to catch every moment of her reaction. He was delighted when she threw herself onto the bed and allowed herself to sink down into the center. He was next to her in an instant, pulling her into his embrace for a kiss that left them both burning for more.

Itachi's hands gracefully lifted Sakura's sweater over her shoulders, and he kissed every inch of them as he had longed to do ever since he first saw their delicate slope exposed at the hospital. He slid around her, nipping and lapping her neck while his hands found her round heavy breasts, lightly kneading them.

Stars were exploding in Sakura's body at the intensity of his touch. He elicited sensations from her that she never knew existed before. As he laid her down, he traced her lightening scar gently with his lips, imperceptibly saying a prayer of thanks to God for the miracle of her life. He lifted his head to kiss her deeply and hold her against him closely. In this moment, he knew that his life held deep meaning and purpose, just as Sasuke's had. It all added up to this.

Itachi looked deep into Sakura's emerald eyes as he pulled down her skirt and leggings. In her eyes, he saw his future and a love he had never known. Sakura, gazing at Itachi, saw a bright burning fire that ignited her soul, and she knew she would always be home when they were together.

Soon, his hard member was stroking against her slick entrance as his fingers skimmed over her body and circled around her rosebud. Sakura impatiently bucked her hips under him, allowing his tip a fraction of entry into her warmth. At the sensation, Itachi moaned into her breast while Sakura quivered around him. She spread her legs further to grant him greater access and he slowly thrust himself inside her, deeply until he could move no further. He held her this way, buried in her completely, trying to memorize the moment of his ultimate pleasure with the woman he loved. Sakura relished the fullness of his heat inside her; she had never been so sweetly stretched. With a jagged breath, he began to move in her, grinding slightly as he made love to her with all of his being. Sakura poured herself into him and they became a union of white-hot fire, the friction combusting into flame. Suddenly, he was erupting inside her, calling her name as she was clinging to him, limp from the ecstasy of her own climax.

Together they floated down from the stars into the soft folds of their bed. Holding each other, they drifted to sleep, both dreaming of the future they would share for the rest of their lives.

-The End-


End file.
